


watching eye

by CheriRain



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Guard/Knight Michael, M/M, Prince Jake, Probably ooc, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:35:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28137057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheriRain/pseuds/CheriRain
Summary: The king had enough of his son, Jake Park, sneaking out of the kingdom. He assigns a guard, Michael, to watch over him. Turns out the guard the king assigned, takes a special interest in Jake.
Relationships: Michael Myers/Jake Park
Comments: 17
Kudos: 88





	1. Chapter 1

The outskirts of the kingdom were always a quiet place. The kingdom didn't have any enemies, so there was never fear of attack. The most popular bard's tavern was actually on the border. Many travelers rested there, or had a drink and talked about the other kingdoms affairs. Crow's Nest, was the tavern's name. Named after the kingdom's symbol, a crow wielding a shield. 

The tavern was actually Jake's destination. He was friends with the bard's only son. He knocked on the backdoor of the tavern. Only ever he used the door, and he always knew Quentin would answer, and he did. 

"It is late, was brings you here at this hour?" Quentin asked, going outside with Jake. He wasn't exactly welcomed into the house, especially since the last time guards made the place shut down for having him there without informing the king.

"Father was over-bearing. I needed to clear my head in a place I won't be caught," Jake spoke, taking down the hood that was hiding his face. He didn't see a point in staying in the castle, it wasn't like he was first in line for the throne anyway. 

"You can't stay long, the knights already brought word of your disappearance," Quentin frowned. He did have a point, the knights knew of his preferred hangout spots. Though, the kingdom, mostly pheasants turned a blind eye to him. The kingdom grew used to his weekly disappearances, and no one ever turned him in. 

"I'll be fine. I still have some places they won't find me. I'll return by morning anyway,"

Quentin sighed and shook his head in a disapproving manner, "Why do I hang out with you?"

"Because I'm a pleasure to be around," Jake smirked. Quentin shrugged.

"Guess so,"

Jake looked up at the moon. It was just a sliver in the sky, harder to track than the full moons. He had a few hours till the sun rose. He looked back at Quentin.

"Anything interesting happen?" He asked. Quentin normally knew all of the news that happened not just in their kingdom, but also neighboring ones. The perks of being on the border of the kingdom. 

"The Visconti Kingdom is throwing a Gala. You'll most likely be forced to go." Jake sighed, he hated social gatherings. He was thankful Quentin told him since his parents normally left him in the dark till the last minute. 

"You should go, I see the light's of the knights searching for you not far," Quentin said, motioning to the distance, the faint candlelights of the knights giving them away.

"Yeah, sounds good to me," Jake said, knowing full well he was going to get an earful when he returned. He threw his hood back over his head and waved bye to Quentin. He'd rather not be caught by the knights, they would just give him an extra lecture. 

*

Jake soon arrived back at the castle. The guards casting him slightly annoyed looks as he went to his room. He was prepared for an earful. 

He was correct. Within the hour a servant was sent to his room informing him that his father was requesting his presence. The servant seemed nervous, his father was probably so pissed. He didn't understand why his father was so insistent on him staying in the castle, especially since he wasn't even first in line for the throne. His older brother was more perfect than him at everything and most of all the oldest heir. 

Jake could see his father sitting on top of the throne, anger written all over his face. His mother didn't really lecture him, she supported his little adventures from a young age. He used to wander off into the woods, and she'd cover for him. She always did. He missed her.

"Can you just tell me how I'm a disgrace and unfit to be a prince and get this over with?" Jake said, standing still and putting his hands in the pockets of his trousers. The king seemed to be struggling to hold his temper. It was now that Jake noticed the presence of someone else in the room. 

"Since after many months these lectures seem to still fall on deaf ears, I've assigned a guard the specifically make sure you stay here," Jake could see a small grin on the king's face, to his frustration. 

Jake turned to the guard. He recognized him, the king's most favored guard. He was a former knight, which easily explained his overly muscular build. This was not going to be fun.

"This seems like overkill for someone who isn't going to be the next king," Jake grumbled. He knew there was no winning, but he still wanted to at least get under his father's skin before he left. It seemed to be working because his father yelled at him to leave. He left with a small smirk on his face.

He noticed the guard following him to his room. He realized his private life is going to be a lot less private now. He turned to the guard...he wasn't exactly sure of his name. 

"Hey, if your going to follow me can I at least have a name?" Jake asked, looking at the taller man. Jake suddenly realized how short he was in comparison to the guard, though he wasn't exactly tall, to begin with. 

The guard didn't respond and just stared at him. Jake knew the guard was famous for his lack of speaking. Jake normally wouldn't mind, especially since he favored silence. This was different. This was a man, whom he didn't even have a name, has been sent to basically spy on him. 

Maybe he'd ask one of the Servants. He knew Dwight was close to some of the guards, or at least the guards were close to him. He wasn't exactly sure what was going on with that. 

Speaking of Dwight, Jake saw him cleaning some of the portraits of his family's frames. He hated looking at them, his face always looked...washed out along with his mothers. Jake walked up to Dwight and put a hand on his shoulder. Dwight jumped and was startled for a moment before he realized it was Jake.

"O-oh, do you need something?" Dwight asked. Jake specifically asked most of the servants to drop the formalities, Dwight seemed to be the only one who listened.

"The guard," Jake gave a small motion towards the guard, keeping his voice at a whisper, "Do you know his name?" Dwight looked at the guard for a moment before his eyes widened.

"That's Michael...Michael Myers." Dwight seemed shocked, and a hint of fear in his voice. The guard, Michael, seemed to give a huff, or maybe a scoff. 

"Well, the king assigned him to watch me, anything I should know?" Jake asked. He knew not a lot about the guard. Though, if he recognized a guard, it normally meant they were well known throughout _multiple kingdoms._

"You don't know..? He was originally jailed for _multiple_ murders. Remember when all those pheasants were killed over the course of a week? That was him," Dwight whispered. Jake froze, he remembered the sudden deaths. That was the only time he'd ever listen to his father's warnings about leaving. He suddenly got another question.

"Then why was he a knight?" Jake asked.

"Your father wanted to rehabilitate him, train him to be a knight. Making him a dangerous weapon if we ever went to war," Jake shivered. He was having a serial killer watch over him? What was his father thinking? 

"Well, this sucks," Jake sighed loudly. Michael gave him an irritated(?) look. He couldn't really read the man, his face never really gave anything away, besides a slight narrowing of eyes, or a turn of his head. Jake heard footsteps, which means talk time with Dwight was over. Dwight must've heard them too because he went back to work.

Jake saw his brother. He quickly turned away, not really wanting to interact with him. His brother was stuck up, and just an overall irritating person to talk to. The perfect person to be the next king in his father's eyes somehow.

Thankfully, his brother didn't interact with him. He went right on by, probably on his way to the throne room. Jake turned back to the guard, who seemed to still be watching his brother. 

"Do you need to accompany me to my room?" Jake asked, hopeful. Michael paused, then shrugged. Jake wasn't exactly sure how to take that. Michael then nodded, as if he sensed Jake's confusion. Jake gave an exaggerated sigh.

Well, there goes any hope of privacy, Jake thought as he walked to his room. It was a bigger room overall, but still couldn't exactly be called fit for a prince. There was a small bed, with flimsy curtains covering the single window in his room. There was a single lit candle for lighting next to the bedside. There was a chair set beside a window. He remembers the hours he spent sitting there and staring out the window during his groundings. 

When Michael entered the room, he seemed to be staring at the chair. Jake quickly noticed, "You can sit there," He offered. He'd rather not have a stranger on his bed. Michael moved to the chair, which was almost amusing because he seemed slightly too big for the chair. Jake pulled out parchment, it was multiple short stories his mother had written for him. He knew she didn't come up with them, but it was always nice to read, even if he was 19. 

Michael looked at the parchment and tilted his head. Jake knew there was no harm in showing him since most people didn't know how to read. Jake got up and showed him. He couldn't help but smirk at Michael's head tilt. 

"I could read some.." He offered. He didn't exactly like the man, though it was more the circumstance than the man himself. He also just wanted to pass the time, this seemed to be a way to do just that. Jake sat up. and started reading the stories out loud. 


	2. Chapter 2

Jake slowly awoke. He wasn't exactly sure when he fell asleep. He slowly looked around the room. Michael was already awake and watching him like an eagle. It was slightly unsettling. Jake noticed that the curtains for the window had already been pulled back. Jake could tell from the sun's position it was around mid-day. Jake normally slept in, but he felt slightly awkward to sleep in front of a stranger.

"Did you really stay here the whole night?" Jake asked, pulling himself out of bed and grabbing a clean pair of clothes. Michael nodded and walked out of the room to give Jake some privacy. Jake quickly pulled his shirt off and replaced it with one that looked the exact same. A brown tunic, with a small cloak.

"You may come back in," Jake said, as he finished lacing up the tunic. He placed his folded old clothes on the counter of his dresser. Jake noticed that Michael was accompanied by a servant, Dwight, as he entered the room.

"The king requested that you see him," Dwight said, staring at his feet. Jake really didn't know why the king would call him now, he hadn't done anything to piss him off since the last lecture.

"Tell him I'll be right there," Jake said, quickly running a wooden comb through his hair. He wasn't really one for neat appearances, but he felt slightly self-conscious already from sleeping in front of a stranger, and he didn't want an unkept look adding to it.

Jake left the room, and Michael followed close behind. Jake saw Dwight had been prepping the table. It was unusual for his family to eat together. His father hadn't really sat them down altogether since his mother's passing. His mother was very adamant about family bonding.

Jake stepped into the throne room, he noticed his brother was there as well, to his disliking. Jake stood in front of the throne, "What is it?" Jake asked, trying to keep the bitterness out of his voice.

He seemed to fail, since his father scowled at him, "I was saying to you and your brother, that the Gala in the Visconti Kingdom is soon. We will be attending. This will be a great opportunity for you and Samuel to find potential wives." Jake couldn't help but roll his eyes. He couldn't stand the thought of marrying a woman who only wanted him to climb the social hierarchy.

The king gave a dismissive wave of his hand, "You will be attending in three days. I will send a tailor to your room some time before then," Jake always felt awkward having someone measure every inch of him. Jake took this opportunity to leave, seeing his father didn't say anything else for a few moments.

When Jake arrived in his room and sat on his bed and buried his head in his hands. The last few Galas he went to normally end in an earful from his father about not giving any of the women a chance. He really didn't need that right now, and more importantly, he didn't want the guard to witness that. Jake turned to the guard who like always, had an indifferent look on his face.

"Why does he always do this?" Jake asked allowed, falling flat on his back on his bed. Jake saw the guard move out of the corner of his eye and move to his bed. Jake at first felt slightly taken back, he did not give the guard permission. He shook his head, clearing the thought, he didn't want to sound like his brother. He sat back up, feeling awkward being the only one to lay down.

"Sending me to these events when he knows every time it'll end up fruitless. It's like he's looking for another reason to lecture me." Jake complained. He felt a hand on his back and flinched. He turned to Michael. Perhaps this was a comforting gesture? Jake didn't want to irritate the man and let it slide. 

"I really shouldn't be complaining to a stranger. I apologize," He slightly shifted away from Michael. Michael gave him a tilt of his head and moved his hands to his lap.

Jake got up, "I'm going to eat, you're free to accompany me," Jake said, adding the last part knowing full well Michael was coming regardless of his opinion. Michael followed Jake, close enough Jake could swear he felt the guard's breath on the back of his neck.

"Is gruel okay?" Jake asked, looking at the man for a reaction. He took the tiny nod of the guard as a yes. Even if he didn't talk, Michael could at least communicate a little bit.

As Jake told one of the guards to start making the meal, Michael stood next to one of the windows, gazing out of it. Jake approached him and looked out of it too. It was overlooking the woods not far from the castle. He couldn't help but smile at the peaceful memories the woods kept. A thought came to Jake's mind, a hopeful one.

"Want to go there?" Jake asked, meeting Michael's brown eyes. Michael was completely still for a moment, which Jake could infer meant he was thinking. It was a few moments before Michael seemed to nod hesitantly. Jake couldn't help the comically large grin that was on his face.

"Tonight," Jake said, his voice oddly filled with conviction. It had only been a day, but he felt like he had been cooped up in the castle for centuries. Jake saw a servant approach them, "Your meal is on the counter, your highness," She said. Jake wasn't particularly fond of this servant. She had told the father of his old escape route out of the castle.

Jake sat down at the table. It was covered in a purple table cloth, his father's favorite color. The table seemed to be already set, perhaps the king was expecting guests. He was most likely was going to be informed of this last-minute via being forced to stay in his room. Jake took a bite out of his gruel and quickly flinched. It was scolding hot. Jake looked at Michael who was eating it at a normal pace, no pain apparent on his face. Jake sighed and stared at his bowl.

*

Jake was already in his room when a servant informed him to stay in his room. He wasn't really surprised. Though, this gave him the perfect opportunity to leave. His room was on the first floor of the castle, making escaping through the window effortless. The only issue would be bringing the guard along. Michael wasn't exactly small like Jake was.

Jake grabbed a coat and put it on. He made his way to the window and opened it. Michael was already waiting close behind him as if he was eager to leave as well. Jake climbed through the window, it was only about a four-foot drop to the ground beneath the window. Jake jumped down and waited for Michael to follow.

Michael stepped down with ease and waited for Jake to tell him what to do next. Jake made his way to the back of the castle, where the entrance to the woods was closest. Michael was surprisingly fast compared to Jake.

"We're here, you wanted to see the woods?" Jake said as he entered through the trees. The woods were what you would expect from outside the castle, spaced out taller trees, but thick underbrush. The ground was mainly covered by ferns, that went to about Jake's knee. Michael seemed unbothered by the plants and crushed them as he walked.

Jake noticed how Michael seemed entranced by the forest around him. This raised a question, when was the last time Michael left the palace? Jake never saw the man on any of the patrols that searched for him. He would have to ask Dwight when he got back.

"Come, I want to show you a specific place," Jake said, hesitantly taking Michael's hand and leading him further into the woods. It wasn't long before they came across a small shed. It was pure wood and put together by nails and what not he found around the town. It was covered in moss from the years it was left unkept. It didn't exactly look fancy, but it was Jake's old getaway spot and it held a lot of pleasant memories. He was just happy his father didn't order it to be destroyed when he found it. Michael seemed to approach the structure.

Michael slowly started to take the moss off the structure, letting it fall to the floor. Jake was slightly taken back at first, a little unsure of what to think of the gesture. It was only minutes before the shed was completely clean.

"Thank you?" Jake thanked hesitantly. Perhaps it was Michael's way of restoring the building. Jake entered the place, happy to see that everything was still inside. It really only had some scripts and a candle. He really only spent time in the building when it was raining. He preferred to explore the interior of the woods than be confide in a place.

Michael suddenly put a hand on Jake's head and petted him like a man would pet a dog. Jake flinched at the sudden contact, once again confused by the man. Jake most definitely did not hate the gesture, in fact, it was oddly comforting. Jake gave a toothy smile at Michael, hoping this would communicate what he thought. He was unsure exactly what words could be used to describe how he felt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was a lot shorter than i thought it would be but oh well.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i’m so sorry this took so long

The next few days flew by, at least, nothing too important happened. Jake had gotten his garments tailored, which was overall uncomfortable for him which Michael sat in for. It was mildly embarrassing, to say the least. It didn't help that the king also ordered Michael custom garments, which was a surprise to Jake.

The trip itself to the foreign kingdom was only a day's travel. This is why it was not a big deal the king waited till the week of the Gala to inform him it even existed. Still, he found sitting in a carriage for hours on end boring, and overall unpleasant. Though, he did share the carriage with Michael, and only Michael. He would've been upset if he had been driven with his brother, or god forbid the king. He'd hate to admit it, but he has grown fond of the man's company.

When they arrived, the rooms had already been prepared, and he was informed that the gala was tomorrow, which Jake was not going to complain about. He could use the sleep and time to prepare for the event. Though the room only had one bed, he and Michael could take turns sleeping. He wasn't going to force the man to sleep on the floor. Jake had some human decency after all.

It was now the day of the Gala, Jake had slowly gotten dressed after eating the meal the servants had provided. Michael had already been outfitted by the time he woke up, though, Michael almost seemed to never sleep anymore. Michael also dressed in what was a masquerade mask. Jake had not recalled that being part of the dress code. Though, Jake had to admit. Michael looked really good in the mask, it complimented his features well.

"Ah, is this a masquerade?" Jake asked the taller man. Michael only nodded, giving Jake a mask of his own. It was green, with studded emeralds plated across the top of the mask, and what seemed to be intricate silver patterns across the majority of it. Jake grinned, he wasn't one to be fancy, but holy shit the mask looked cool.

Another thing Jake noticed, was how Michael had a blade on his waist. Jake forgot entirely that Michael was there as a Guard, whether it be to guard Jake against his own stupidity or guard him against outsiders. Jake slowly went to the door, the Gala was going to start early, and he might as well go there, it beat laying around in a room that only had a bed.

The Ballroom wasn't far from his own room, less than a minute walk. Michael was right behind him the whole way, which Jake appreciated. He needed someone to make sure he didn't leave, and well, Michael's intimidating aura might give him more solitude this time than past events. He hoped it would at least.

The room when they entered was already full of life. The other kingdom's royal family was talking to his own kingdom's king. Jake quickly ducked away and went out of their line of sight. He had already met the other kingdoms princess before, thanks to his father. He wasn't very fond of her. She was too energetic for his taste.

The king had undoubtedly seen him, and Michael seemed to notice. Michael grabbed his arm and quickly dragged him out of the room. Jake did want to leave, but he knew he shouldn't, "Let go," Jake whispered, and Michael thankfully listened. He let go of his arm, and Jake quickly pulled it towards him, rubbing where the guard had held it. A bruise had already started showing.

"We have to stay, you know I want to leave, but you have to do your job and make sure I'm here. What if they replaced you with a worse guard?" Jake spoke quietly as Michael seemed to deadpan at him. Jake heard approaching footsteps and turned to them. Of course, it was his father.

"Why don't you come to say hello to the Visconti Princesses," The king said, and Jake knew he wasn't actually asking. Jake nodded and followed after his father. Michael seemed to stay behind, and Jake could only describe his expression as that of a hurt puppy. Jake felt a slight ting of guilt, though there was nothing he could do about it.

"Oh! It's Jake!" The girl said, running up to greet him. Energetic as ever. The girl's name was Meg, the kingdom's eldest princess. She had her hair tied back in a red bun and a green dress that more or less complimented her.

"Good to see you, Meg," Jake gave a small bow, trying to be polite. Meg giggled and responded with a more clumsy curtsey.

"No need to be formal, did you hear about the announcement they're making at the end?" Meg whispered, though, her whisper couldn't really be called a whisper since it was so loud. Jake shooked his head," It has something to do with your brother, that's all I know," Meg answered with a shrug. At least the attention would be on his brother tonight.

"I know these events are your thing, there's a room not far from here if you'd like some sort of break from this. I'd cover for you," She beamed. Jake had forgotten how well this girl picked up on his discomfort the first few times they met.

"That would be nice,"

"Good! I can show you the room. Your guard can accompany you if you'd want. I could distract him too," Meg offered. Jake quickly turned around, and Michael was there. He knew the guard wouldn't stay behind for long, since it was his job to follow him everywhere. It still caught him off guard regardless.

"He can join me," He said after a moment of hesitation. There was no point leaving the guard behind, he'd only feel guilty if he did. Michael followed Jake and Meg out of the room.

Not far down the hallway, there was a small room. It looked like an unoccupied bedroom. Which, upon entering Jake realized it was. Jake was a little flustered, though he quickly dismissed any thoughts as soon as he saw how composed Michael was. Jake sat down on the bed, Michael sat beside him. Michael was staring straight at Jake, his gaze unmoving even when Meg left and closed the door with a small giggle.

"So...what now?" Jake had a sheepish grin. He was slightly off-put by how nervous he felt, especially since he had grown to find comfort in the guard's presence. Even despite the guard's muteness and overall terrifying past. Michael gave a small grunt, and he moved his hand to cuff Jake's cheek.

Jake was speechless, he was used to Michael's more platonic displays of affection. Was this platonic? God, he didn't know," Do you like guys?" He said bluntly, and immediately blushing. He didn't mean for that to be said aloud, "Actually! Nevermind!" He flailed his hands in some form of panic.

Michael let go with an agitated grunt. Did Jake hit a soft spot? He felt guilty and without thinking hugged the bigger man," I..don't mind if you do," Fuck this is coming out so wrong. Michael seemed to flinch under his touch, a reaction Jake was really prepared for him. He quickly let go, "Sorry," He murmured.

He felt Michael's arms grasp around him, pulling him closer to Michael's chest. Jake looked up and met the guard's eyes. He relaxed. Perhaps, Michael wasn't angry with him. It was still an odd time to be showing affection. Perhaps this was Michael's way of distracting him. Jake wasn't going to complain.

Michael suddenly reaches for the mask on Jake's face, taking it off and laying beside them on the bed. Jake tilted his head, his own hand reaching for where the mask was resting on his face seconds ago. What an odd thing to do. Jake reached for the mask on Michael's face, only for his hand to be rejected with a quick swat of a hand. Jake froze, before quickly inching away from him.

"We need to head back, the King will notice we are gone before long," Jake spoke reaching for his mask. Michael pulled it out of Jake's reach, shaking his head. Jake frowned, and Michael took his own mask off.

"Come on, don't be like this we-" He got caught off by the feeling of flesh against his lips. Words failed him. He didn't hate it and felt a rush of want when Michael pulled away. Michael grabbed Jake's mask and put it onto his face. Jake put Michael's back on him.

"Well, guess that answer my earlier question," Jake nervously giggled. Jake's eye had to be messing with him because it looked like Michael was grinning. Michael left the room, leaving a slightly dazed Jake behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hahaha forgot where i was going with this. let’s hope i remember to eventually update this

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably going to have random updates. Also, hopefully longer chapters in the future but knowing me probably not.


End file.
